


Meteor

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Ficlet February 2021 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Hospitals, Introspection, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, raihan's pov on the eternatus incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Raihan looks up and swears a meteor is falling on his city. He knows Leon is right there, at ground zero, but he can't go to him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Ficlet February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139036
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Meteor

When Raihan sees the thing that's hovering above Hammerlocke Stadium, for a moment all he can think of is a meteor. Maybe he's been playing too many rpg video games, but it's the truth. The end of the world is here, and it's a fucking video game. 

His second realization is actually more painful than the first. 

Leon's up there. Up on the roof of the stadium and either dead or about to die. It's horrifying. His best friend, the man he's never quite gotten up the gumption to confess to- is literally in mortal peril right now, and Raihan can'rmt go to him. He's organizing the evacuation of the stadium and the surrounding buildings, and he can't run to Leon's side, not without putting everyone who's depending on him right now in danger. 

It hurts like something's reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart and lungs in a vice. For just a moment he can barely catch his breath. 

But no. He has to have faith. It's  _ Leon _ . He's the strongest person Raihan knows, always ready with a bright smile and a cheesy motivational quip. He's like a clichéd video game protagonist, which means he's going to be okay.  


Raihan deliberately turns away from the horrifying sight, and continues to help the people whose lives have suddenly been entrusted to him. He sets the pain and the impending panic aside with a power he had not previously realized he had. Raihan is calm, focused, and serene - the eye of the storm of his own emotions, and of the situation.  


Somehow, miraculously, they all survive. 

Raihan slouches in a hard backed hospital chair, arm around Leon's baby brother. Leon has been admitted, and both Raihan and Hop had needed to be checked over anyway. Raihan admits he's probably still in shock over the incredible story Hop told him of everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours. Hop has fallen asleep leaning against Raihan's side, even in the incredibly uncomfortable hospital chairs. Raihan doesn't mind. He can keep Leon's baby brother safe in his absence. 

At some point the stress of the day causes Raihan to nod off too. He wakes to a nurse's kind smile, telling him softly that he can go in to see Leon, but that he needs to leave and take Hop home right after. It occurs to him that the nurse might think Hop is his own little brother. It doesn't bother him as much as he thought. Raihan carefully shifts Hop until he's leaning against the wall, and unfolds himself from the chair, stretching aching limbs with a litany of popping joints. He follows the nurse back to Leon's room, and smiles to see that, other than an oxygen cannula and an IV drip, he seems to just be asleep. 

"Arceus, Lee, you gave us all a scare." He murmurs, leaning over to brush soft purple bangs away from Leon's handsome face. Raihan lets his fingers linger on Leon's cheekbone, smiling down at him softly. "Hey, when you wake up I'll have something to tell you, okay? So wake up soon. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Hop for you." He leans down and kisses Leon's forehead, finally feeling everything settle back into something more normal. 

With a fond squeeze of Leon's hand, he heads back out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let! Raihan! Be! Soft! 
> 
> Uhh anyway, am I implying that they have Final Fantasy 7 in Pokemonworld? Abso-fuckin-lutely. Am I also implying that Raihan plays jrpgs? Also correct!
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
